I. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to autonomous vehicle navigation and, more specifically, to systems and methods that use cameras to provide autonomous vehicle navigation features.
II. Background Information
As technology continues to advance, the goal of a fully autonomous vehicle that is capable of navigating on roadways is on the horizon. Primarily, an autonomous vehicle may be able to identify its environment and navigate without input from a human operator. Autonomous vehicles may also take into account a variety of factors and make appropriate decisions based on those factors to safely and accurately reach an intended destination. For example, various objects such as other vehicles and pedestrians—are encountered when a vehicle typically travels a roadway. Autonomous driving systems may recognize these objects in a vehicle's environment and take appropriate and timely action to avoid collisions. Additionally, autonomous driving systems may identify other indicators—such as traffic signals, traffic signs, and lane markings—that regulate vehicle movement (e.g., when the vehicle must stop and may go, a speed at which the vehicle must not exceed, where the vehicle must be positioned on the roadway, etc.). Autonomous driving systems may need to determine when a vehicle should change lanes, turn at intersections, change roadways, etc. As is evident from these examples, many factors may need to be addressed in order to provide an autonomous vehicle that is capable of navigating safely and accurately.